It is known that sulfur-containing organosilicon compounds such as 3-mercaptopropyltrimethoxysilane or bis-(3-[triethoxysilyl]-propyl)tetrasulfane can be used as silane bonding agents or reinforcing agents in oxide-filled rubber mixtures, inter alia for the treads and other parts of car tires (DE 2 141 159, DE 2 212 239, U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,103, U.S. Pat. No. 4,048,206).
EP 0 784 072 A1 discloses rubber mixtures based on at least one elastomer with silica as filler and a reinforcing additive, which is prepared by admixing or by producing `in situ` as a reaction product from at least one functional polyorganosiloxane compound, and which contain a functional organosilane as a further constituent. Monomeric building blocks which are used are in particular 3-mercaptopropyltrialkoxysilanes or bis-(trialkoxy-silylpropyl)tetrasulfanes, each of which contain 3 or 6 alkoxy substituents respectively.
Furthermore, it is known that sulfur-containing silane bonding agents, are used during the preparation of scaling compounds, casting molds for casting metal, colorant and protective paints, adhesives, asphalt mixtures and oxide-filled plastics materials.
Finally, possible applications include the fixing of active substances and functional units on inorganic support materials, e.g. when immobilizing homogeneous catalysts and enzymes, when preparing fixed bed catalysts and for liquid chromatography.
When preparing a rubber mixture with organosilanes and a filler, for example a precipitated silica, a chemical reaction takes place during a first mixing process, for example in an internal mixer. This chemical reaction consists of a condensation reaction between the organosilane and the filler, which is associated with the release of considerable amounts of an alcohol. This eliminated alcohol sometimes causes considerable technical problems during further processing of the rubber mixture, such as porosity of the mixture during extrusion or the undesired production of bubbles in the rubber itself. Furthermore, a reduction in the amount of alcohol released during reaction is desirable for health and environmental reasons.